A Different Life
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: What if Neah hadn't betrayed the Noah? What if Neah had a son and his son ended up being Allen who shares the Musician's power? What if Allen was on the Noah's side? How would life be? Slight AU! No yaoi sorry...
1. prolouge

_**Author's note: IM REALLY SORRY! DX I haven't updated in a while because highschool is driving me CRAZY! Then again I'm already crazy…THAT JUST MAKES IT WORSE :O! Well secondly I want to apologise by making a new story that just won't disappear from my mind making me distracted during school time. SO ONWARDS!**_

_**Kasaiya(das me): ALLEN DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
Neah: WHY NOT DO IT YOURSELF YOU CAN'T BOTHER MY ADORABLE NEPHEW! DX  
Allen: Disclaimer: She does not own man because if she did it would be twisted and Neah and I would be with the Noahs completely destroying the exorcists…  
Neah: Really? Kasaiya you know you could have kept that brief…  
Kasaiya: -pouts- ONWARDS!**_

~~Prolouge~!

"WHAT?!" The so called 'family' all yelled in disbelief at their precious musician. "Yep~!" The musician cooed.  
"SO WHAT'S HIS NAME? OH PLEASE TELL ME YOU GAVE HIM A NAME!" The ninth apostle jumped up and down excitedly.  
"His name is going to be Allen!" Neah answered. "Who's the lucky human?" Tyki asked with smirk on his (A/N handsome XD)face. "Not telling~" Neah teased. Road then pouted at the answer and crossed her arms like a child.  
Neah burst out laughing, his hands on his stomach, hunched.

_

Tears streamed down his face. Wait, _was it tears? Or just the rain that was crashing down hard to the ground?_  
There he stood, alone, in front of a grave stone up on a hill. The sky was covered with dark grey weeping clouds. _Why?_ Was the only thing he had in his mind. It made him want to hate the already extremely loathed God. Then again, he was happy that the God that many believe in spared his only son. He was so sure his son had passed away as well when the child did not breathe. It was a 'miracle' or so they say. His chain of thought was broken when he heard a cry. He looked down at the small bundle in his arms. The infant's eyes fluttered open and revealed grey eyes that somehow shined as tears flowed down his face. Neah took that moment to properly examine his child. The infant was small, he had milky white skin, hair as white as the very snow covered ground Neah stood on and a pair of grey eyes. All in all, the infant in his arms looked like an angel. But, Neah could feel it. The very faint aura that he was sure only he could feel was very similar to the 14th's own. He knew this child shared the 14th's power. Then Neah's eyes wandered down to the scaly red arm with a glowing green cross embedded in it. His eyes showed pity for the child. He harboured both innocence and Noah. He hugged the infant closer. Soon after the child fell into a blissful sleep.

'_I'll protect you forever with my life. Allen…' _Neah inwardly promised. Then the solemn face turned into a happy one. His frown changed into a big beaming grin before he said, "Time to bring you home Allen!"

The once grey clouds that had never parted slowly did and rays of sunlight peered through.  
Then in a flash of bright white light that went unnoticed by townspeople, they vanished. The next time they come the infant wouldn't be an infant.

_**Author speaking: SOOOOOOO How'd you like that?! Did ya like it? Please tell me you like it! I tried my very best with vocabulary and stuff. Well then until the next time! BYEEEE~~~! –Rides on a magical Pegasus and flies off to the west-**_

**Neah & Allen: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author speaking: I think my other stories will have to wait. NO not on a hiatus! THAT'D BE HORRIBLE! Would you really think me horrible?! DX YOU WOULD?! WAAAHHHHH! JUST KIDDING! Anyways yeah I want to focus on this story more than the others. Sorry but I wanna.**_

Kasaiya: HIT IT!  
Neah: Kasaiya does not own D. Gray Man!  
Allen: -nods-

CHAPTER 1~~

"Papa! Papa!" A child no older than six called. His 'Papa' turned around to see his little angel, who seemed to glow in the dark hallways of the mansion, running towards him. Neah outstretched his arms and caught the boy in a hug and spun around as the child squealed in delight. Neah stopped and embraced the boy and the boy hugged back. Neah put the boy down. "Allen what is it?" Neah asked with a big childish grin on his face. "Papa! Take me with you! I wanna go outside with you!" Allen said with his arms up above his head. Neah snickered. "Okay, okay. We can stop by the candy story if you like."  
"YEAH!" Allen cheered. "Now come we need to eat breakfast." Neah explained and he took Allen's small hand with his. Then off they walked to the dining room.

As soon as they get there Allen gets glomped by Road. "C-Ca…n't...Bre-Breathe…R-R-Roa-Road…" Allen intakes A LOT of air to replace the ones he lost as soon as he was released. Neah glares as Road just laughs. Meanwhile the others on the Table sweat dropped. "Now…" A rotund figure with a HUGE grin plastered on his face cleared his throat. The three immediately sit onto their respective seats. Akuma maids rush in while holding dozens of plates with food on them (most of them were for Allen) to the large dining table. Then everyone begun eating. The next thing you know was smashed potato being flung square on Allen's face. The twins snickered as they had their arms around each other's shoulders and the other arms holding golden guns and pointing at each other's temple. Allen was not amused. He took a napkin from the table and wiped his face. He looked around and no one seemed to notice. Why? Well Tyki was being glomped by his older brother, Sheryl. Road was talking excitedly to the Earl. Neah was currently bursting out laughing at Tyki and Sheryl. Skin was busy beating up the Akuma for giving him something other than sweet(courtesy of the twins) and Lulubell doesn't give a care about anything except the milk she's drinking right now and the Earl! Allen sighed. He grabbed three balls out of nowhere. "I wanna show you all something! Neah taught this trick to me!" Allen said and everyone's attention went to him. Allen then started juggling all three and all the spectators looked at him in awe. Well except Lullubell, she remained indifferent. Although, in the inside she's actually impressed…maybe.

Allen intentionally let one of the balls slip from his hand and he quickly flicked it so no one would notice, and it flew straight into Jasedero's face. Which caused them all to snicker and Jasdero to complain. "Brat! What the heck!"  
Allen just laughed before he put on an innocent face and said, "I'm sorry! It was an accident I didn't mean to do that! It slipped!" As he finished he did the same to another ball and it ended up hitting Debbito you was quick to complain. Allen just poked his tongue out at the twins.  
Then soon enough they all just laughed and had good time.

_

"Ne~ Papa. What mission do you have?" Allen enquired. "I got a mission with Tyki…pon-" Tyki glared and Neah tried to contain his laughter. "To examine the exorcists without being seen and destroy the innocence." Neah continued, he managed to contain his laughter. "Can I come?" Allen requested.  
"Yeah, sure shounen." Tyki answered. Allen pouted cutely. "My name is Allen! ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N!" Allen complained.  
"Wow, you sure got good at spelling. Last time you couldn't even spell your own name." Tyki snickered while Allen blushed in embarrassment(no yaoi got that? Coz I can't sorry ya'll).  
"Allen are sure you want to come? I mean, it's really dangerous. I don't think you should come…" Neah let his protective side get the better of him.  
"BU-"  
"No buts Allen. We'll take you another time when your older."  
Allen's eyes started to water. Neah sighed and then patted his head. "Don't worry but after the mission remind me to bring you to the candy store." Neah said. Allen grinned and cheered before he went running to find Road so they could play. Neah chuckled before He and Tyki disappeared out of sight.

_-TIME SKIP!_

A shrill pain-stricken scream pierced through the air. "HE WON'T STOP BLEEDING! ALLEN HANG IN THERE!" Neah yelled. Allen was becoming a Noah. He knew what would happen, but he couldn't bear to see Allen in pain. He just didn't want Allen to be involved in the war. He knew he would take an important role, but he didn't want Allen to be hurt like this.  
He dabbed a new wet white cloth and wiped of most of the blood coming from Allen's forehead. He wasn't the only one feeling despair at this heart-wrenching sight. The Noah couldn't bear this. This was worse than the time they became a Noah. They knew it was because of the innocence. Oh how they loathed that thing to bring more pain then necessary to their beloved family member.  
The screams slowly died down and an ashy grey colour started to spread across his milky white skin. Black crosses started etching their way across his forehead. Allen's eyes fluttered open and his usual grey eyes where golden. He sat up on the bed and was panting from what he had gone through but his breathing went back normally as Neah soothingly rubbed circles on his back. "Well then, congratulations Allen. You are officially a Noah!" The millennium earl cheered. The whole family did. Allen laughed along with them. "Well after you get cleaned up we'll have to celebrate!" Sheryl said. Road started to bounce up and down and just like that woosh! They were gone!

"Allen." Neah started. Allen looked up at him. "Let's get you cleaned up! Also! Happy 12th Birthday Allen!" neah finished. Allen grinned. "Thanks Papa!" Allen said.  
"Okay get into the shower while I get your clothes. Allen nodded and proceeded to do just that.

As Allen bathed he recalled the memories of him being here. Everyone was kind even if they did tease him. Skin shared a candy or two to him and especially when Allen was sad or frightened. Allen was frightened by the humans. His left arm was revealed to the townspeople when someone brushed against him and resulting his left hand to be shown. Neah was doing business somewhere in town and he trusted Allen would be okay. He was DEAD wrong! The people started calling him 'monster', 'freak', 'devil spawn' HECK one even suggested to crucify him. They did. They tied him to a cross after beating him up. They set fire to the cross. Allen screamed then. Neah heard the sinister scream and saw the fire was close to Allen's feet and it started going up. Not before he saved Allen though then massacred all the townspeople. Ever since then Allen became fragile. Then when they thought Allen recovered they went to town and someone who survived, somehow, took his glove off and everyone started ambushing him. Neah arrived just in time to save Allen from the harsh beatings and he made sure they all were tortured before death. Especially that survivor.

As Allen recalled the memory of the beatings he started to tremble violently. Then he thought of something else. He thought of times when he and his papa would go out to buy candy with Road. How they went to the park to play. He remembered how Tyki taught him poker and how he learned to cheat after being beaten by Tyki dozens of times. That was really fun (XD)  
He remembered the time when Road dressed him up as a girl about a month ago. He blushed at the memory. What made that worse was she showed him to the whole family. He laughed when he remembered Sheryl collapse to the ground nose-bleeding heavily. '_Why'd he do that?' _Allen wondered. Sigh… Little Allen, who has gone through traumatizing events is still so very innocent. (XD) He remembered when he and the twins pranked Skin by replacing the candies in his candy bowl with sugar-less candies. He laughed a little but his expression dimmed when he remembered the time where Lulubell made him wear a maid outfit while being her personal servant for the day after she ended up doing Allen's homework. He remembered when the Millennium Earl played with him and Lero for the whole day. Then he remembered playing the piano with Neah in the 14th's room. Then the memories faded and he remembered the times when he was educated and trained to fight when he was eight and he is still training. His Innocence arm being black and his Innocence went from the big metallic claw to Crown Clown.

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE ORDER WHEN HIS INNOCENCE EVOLVED AND REACHED PASSED 100~~~~

_"Hevlaska? What's wrong?" Komui the head chief of the European order asked.  
"I can feel an Innocence pass the critical point." Hevlaska explained.  
Komui stood there agape. No one in the order had their innocence evolve! Who?  
"The destroyer of time…" Hevlaska continued.  
Now Komui was confused. The person passed the critical point and has been prophesised as 'The Destroyer of Time' What could that possibly mean? 'Millennium… Time…' Then he gasped! A thought hit him.  
"What if this person is the one we need to defeat the Earl?" Komui asked to no one in particular, although, the generals seemed to gasp as well and started murmuring.  
"I will send my best exorcists to find this person! Hevlaska do you know where he may be?" komui asked.  
"In the largest forest in England." Was all Hevlaska could say._

Allen started to change into the clothes that were left on the counter in the bathroom.  
He stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and he saw Neah patiently sitting on the desk chair. Allen's clothes consisted of a white frilly longsleeve shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, a red ribbon as a necktie and a grey vest.

They headed to the dining room where everybody was dressed in their best!  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!" They all cheered. Confetti was thrown and also streamers. For once the dining room had colours other than brown, black and purple!  
They celebrated had tons of food and everything fun you could imagine!

_

"Papa! Can we go to the candy store today?" Allen asked. "Sure thing! LET'S GO!" Neah agreed as he posed with his arm straight but on a diagonal angle and his finger pointing forward. This made Allen laugh. His dad was always childish. He seemed more like a brother by the way he acted. I mean his dad looked 17 for goodness sake! Well when they go out in public they usually act like they're just brothers although they are actually father and son.

Neah handed the cash to the lady at the counter, who was blushing madly at the sight of Allen's 'brother'. Neah noticed but acted oblivious. Allen on the other hand was completely oblivious to the look Neah was receiving.

Then the bell on the door of the candy store ringed as another person…well people walked in. They looked to be ranging from 16-18? One had bright red hair with an eye patch. He was wearing a lopsided grin. There was a girl who looked to be chinese, she had dark green hair which was tied up in pigtails. Then there was another man who was wearing a scowl on his face and had long blue hair tied into a ponytail. One thing they had in common though was the uniform.

"YUU-CHAN! LET'S GO TO THE CANDY STORE!" The red head in the trio exclaimed. "Don't. call. Me. That." Kanda had his Mugen at Lavi's throat. Then Lavi pretended to be heart broken. "We can go I you promise to behave and not get distracted okay?" Lenalee compromised in a scolding tone. "YAY!" Lavi cheered like a 6 year old who's birthday is on Christmas and gets double the presents(Like…I dunno…Allen? XD)!

Neah and Allen stared at the exorcists. The façade they were maintaining was a polite smile for Neah and a small cute smile from Allen. "Neah-niisan… Want some candy?" Allen asked very cutely as he held up the plastic bag that held the lollipops up to Neah. Neah in return just laughed before he took a lollypop out the bag and started unwrapping the wrapper.

The trio watched the whole scene play out and Lenalee almost (ALMOST) got a nosebleed. Lavi the same. Kanda however was indifferent.

"Um…You don't seem to be from around here… Well. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Neah Walker and this is my little brother. Go on introduce yourself." Neah explained and then he bowed and held out a hand for an exorcist to shake, which Lavi did the honours.  
"I-I'm A-Allen…Walker…It's n-nice to meet you…" Allen said and he bowed slightly then ran behind Neah to keep the shy, cute and innocent façade… Actually that's his real personality really.

"I'm Lavi! That over there is Lenalee Lee!"  
Lenalee waved and said hi. "The one scowling is Kanda. Or Yu-" Lavi was cut off by a katana that was placed too close to his neck. Then Kanda withdrew.

"Well then my brother and I must leave." Neah said. Neah held Allen's hand and they calmly walked out the store.

"Huh…They seem kind! Maybe we can ask for anything strange happening." Lenalee suggested. Then they heard a yell of, "MONSTER!"

They ran out to see if there was an akuma but no. What they saw was horrible. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" The teen they knew as Neah yelled. '_Damn Earl! He can't stand seeing Allen_ _get hurt but he still wants this way for the exorcists to know he has Innocence! What for? I am so sorry Allen.' _Neah raged and apologised inwardly.

Allen was being beaten up while people were holding Neah to stop him from intervening. Allen's cries and screams of pain pierced through the air. "DEVIL SPAWN!" One yelled. "BURN HIM!" Another yelled. "ALLEN! DAMNIT GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Neah yelled in pure anger(damn good actor).  
"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" The voice who yelled was fierce which caused the townspeople to stop and turn to see who had yelled. It was Lavi. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT NICE KID?! WHY BEATING HIM UP HAVING HIS BROTHER SEE HIM IN THAT STATE RIGHT INFRONT OF HIS EYES?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He continued. "HE IS A MONSTER LOOK AT HIS LEFT ARM!" A towns person yelled. The people spread so that the trio could have a look for themselves. The trio walked forward and what they saw wasn't a pretty sight. Allen was all bloody and mangled. There were bruises and one of his legs were bending into an impossible angle. Lavi looked as though he was about to vomit. Lenalee was crying for pity for the child and disgust to the people who did that. Kanda remained indifferent but you could tell he was obviously disturbed. A person lifted his left arm harshly which made Allen scream.  
"ALLEN! DAMN YOU, YOU FILTH GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Neah yelled as he struggled to get to Allen with so many people holding him back.  
That's when the trio saw it. The boy had innocence. "We'll take him with us." Kanda said.  
"WHAT?! NO YOU DON'T! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Neah yelled! He was angry that the Earl decided Allen would be a spy for them and he would infiltrate the order. Obviously, Neah decided to come with Allen. "Take this monster AWAY FROM US!" The person threw Allen to Lavi. This action made Allen scream in complete pain. "Let go of him!" Neah's voice sounded hoarse. "You can come with us too. We'll explain everything." Lenalee reassured. The townspeople let go of Neah and Neah ran to his 'brother's' side. "Allen I am so sorry! I'm useless I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" Neah cried although it was partly fake and partly true.

_

"Neah Nii-san?" Allen was thankfully healed after a few weeks. He was currently being carried through the halls of the black order. They had finally arrived. "Let's go to Nii-san's office." Lenalee said as she, Lavi and Kanda guided them to the horrid place.

"Lenalee is getting married." Lavi whispered into Komui's ear. "LENALEE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR BIG BROTHER THAT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?! WHO IS THE OCTOPUS THAT HA-" He was stopped by Lenalee who kicked him on the face. She tried to hide the blush that crept to her face.

WHEN THINGS FINALLY SETTLE~~~~

"Komui Lee."  
"I am Neah Walker and this is my brother who holds the innocence…"  
"I'm Allen…I don't want to go…I want to be with nii-san…I wanna go home…" Allen said. The whole science lab pitied the child. They had heard what he had gone through and that the only person he could rely on and trust was his brother.

"Your brother can stay with you so don't worry." Komui explained solemnly.  
"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?! THIS IS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND YOUR SAYING DON'T WORRY?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME TO HOLD THIS FATE? NO MORE! No more… I can't bear it! No…I don't…want Allen to suffer anymore… Now he's going into a war which isn't his. Stupid…" Neah sobbed while holding his little brother close in his arms. Allen just smiled and turned around. "I'll take the offer Komui-san…" Allen said. Everyone was surprised. "I'm sorry nii-san…" Allen apologised to his brother. (A/N THEY ARE ACTING OKAY?!)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author speaking: Chapter gonna be short coz I gotta sleep… got school tomorrow…**_

CHAPTER 2

"45%, 70%, 87%, 96%, 100%, 103%, 110% 128%,132% The destroyer of time…" Hevlaska finished.

Everyone was shocked. They had not expected the fragile looking boy to be past the critical breaking point and the rumoured Destroyer of Time. Hevlaska placed the 10 year old boy on the ground. "HE'S 10 YEARS OLD?!" They all screamed.  
"Allen how did you know how to use the innocence?" komui asked a little suspicious. "Some monsters you called Akuma found me in the forest with nii-san while we were traveling. My arm activated and before it was a big metallic claw. Then some guy who claimed to be a Noah or something attacked. We barely made it alive but durng the time where nii-san was about to die I wished to save him and BOOM! My innocence evolved." Allen explained.

"Can you activate your innocence for us?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded. "Innocence activate." He whispered. Then there was a flash of white light and a white cape surrounded Allen, a metal mask found its way to Allen's face and Allen's hand became claw like.

"I'm confused. Isn't his arm supposed to be the innocence, then why is there a cape and all surrounding him? Only his left arm is supposed to activate…" Lavi pointed out. "Well… The Noah I ran into with Nii-san was I think he said he was Tyki…Mikk…The noah of pleasure?" Allen explained although he acted as though he wasn't so sure himself. "The noah of pleasure is the one who can choose what he wants to touch." Lavi explained. They all stared at they looked back at Allen their facial expression's telling him to continue. "While I fought him he put his hand t-through me…" He choked on his words. He remembered the time when he was training in the forest with Tyki…Allen wasn't telling a lie or the truth. Just mixing the truth a bit…  
"He had this butterfly called 'tease'? I think…and…he…" Fear was evident on Allen's face. "Allen you don't have to continue. If you don't want to." Komui was concerned as he said that. He wanted to know but he couldn't force it.

Allen gulped and then continued, "He punctured my heart…" He said grimly. Everyone, except Allen and Neah, was shocked. That was horrible, sick and disgusting!

Lenalee started crying. Everyone's faces were contorted in disgust, heck some people vomited!  
"How'd you survive?" Lavi asked suddenly. "I don't know… I wasn't supposed to. But I looked at my brother who was half dead too and I just wanted to protect him…It was my will…I guess. Also my left arm was ripped and my innocence was destroyed too… I don't know. Then the next thing I knew was me standing defeating a bunch of Akuma that had come to destroy evidence I think…?" Allen explained.  
"His innocence is in both arm and a little piece of innocence is in his heart which substitutes for the hole." Hevlaska explained. Yet again, this surprised everyone. This 10 year old fragile and innocent looking kid was to be appointed a general, had been through horrible things and could possibly be a candidate to be the heart?!  
Little did they know that he was a noah and so was his brother.

**Author speaking**: Hi just too clear things up. The Millennium Earl has sent Allen to be a spy at the order along with Neah. The part where Neah and Allen are crying and yelling and what not are just acts and facades. Because the 14th never betrayed the noah the bookman and the apprentice has no idea that there is the 14th.

PLEASE REVIEW! I DID 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE…um AFTER SCHOOL JUST FOR YOU! DX XD REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM BACK! Right now I'm using a ACER Tablet thing with keyboard so there might be grammar mistakes because I'm still not used to this.**_

_**Warning: Not much to see here move along**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not worthy of owning Man and never will XD**_

People murmured and whispered as the young general and his brother walked down the hall, heading towards the cafeteria with Lenalee leading the way.  
_'Who's that?'  
'Isn't he too young?'  
'Never seen him before…You think he's new?'  
'He should be training as an exorcist, not a general.'_

Finders and exorcists alike whispered. However, Allen paid no attention whatsoever and kept prancing along to the cafeteria. Neah kept his calm façade but inside he was ticked off.  
Not long after, they arrived at the cafeteria. The double doors were opened by Lenalee and the trio walked in. "Order whatever you like. Jerry is the best chef!" Lenalee chirped. "Anything? Anything?" Allen asked, his eyes seemed to twinkle. Neah sighed, he knew were this was going… "Anything~!" Lenalee sang as she clasped both hands together. She chuckled as Allen went rushing to the chef.

"Aww… Such a cutie! What would you like dear?" Jerry the purple haired chef cooed.  
"I'd like 20 mitarashi dango, 1 whole turkey, 4 dumplings, actually make that 40 mitarahi dango- "Allen continued as Jerry wrote it down on a notepad.

Those who heard were doubtful that the child could finish it all. A few seconds later he finished with the list. "Are you sure you can eat that all dear?" Jerry asked. Allen nodded. "Then hold on a second and I'll finish cooking your food in a jiffy!" Jerry exclaimed.

As Allen was told, the orders he placed soon arrived in a metal cart and Allen pushed it to an empty table. Neah soon joined after placing an order. Allen was already finishing off his forty dangos. Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda and Krory joined the table. "Woah! Allen where'd all the food go?!" Lavi exclaimed. He was there during the time Allen was placing the order. "Obviously, I ate it." Allen explained as if it was the dumbest question you could ever ask. "Wow, you sure eat a lot for a body of a 10 year old." Lavi mused. "I'M 12!" Allen snapped. "Che…Moyashi." Kanda grumbled. "I AM NOT A MOYASHI! MY NAME IS ALLEN! A-LLEN! YOU SHE-MALE!" Allen yelled. Suddenly, dark aura loomed over the long blue-haired samurai. "Ah…Yuu-chan come down…" Lavi sweat dropped as he tried to calm his 'best friend' down. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda yelled as he pointed his katana, which he named Mugen, at Lavi's throat. Lavi instantly raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan,, Yuu-chan!" Allen snickered ass he repeated the name over and over. "You're going to regret that." Kanda warned. 'Oh dear…' Everyone in the cafeteria said mentally.

"I'd like to see you try." Allen 'hmphed'. Allen ducked as the katana swung where his head was supposed to be. About 2 strands of Allen's white hair was cut off. Allen got up from the bench and leapt backwards into the air. Kanda followed and aimed for Allen's arm, which was unsuccessful for Allen had easily dodged. Kanda swung and swung but Allen had did nothing but dodge. Kanda gritted his teeth in frustration. "Innocence activate." He said. "KANDA!" Lenalee yelled as she hit him on the head with her trusty clipboard. She then hit Allen on the head too. "Violence is unacceptable unless fighting Akuma and training. Training should be in the training room and NOT in the cafeteria!" She explained. Allen murmured an apology before he skipped to Neah who was at the cafeteria's door.

"Neah nii-san." Allen called. Neah hummed telling Allen to continue.  
"When will we go home?" Allen asked. Both were currently in their new room. The room was average in space, it contained two beds; one in the left corner of the square room and one on the right corner. Next to each bed was a wooden side table with lamps on each. In between the side tables was a window which had the white curtains open. The floor was made of tiles. At the foot of each bed were simple wooden closets. In between the two beds was a black, fluffy and soft rug. The beds had white sheets. Neah's bed had black blankets with a streak at the end that was silver; almost white. Allen's bed, which is on the right, was basically the same but switched in shades.

Allen gawked at the room. Sure he had seen better, but this wasn't as bad like all the other room's he'd seen. Neah just scoffed. Oh how he missed his room in the ark. The two started to change in their everyday clothes, which for Allen consists of; a plain black long-sleeved button up shirt and white long sweat pants. Neah wore a white frilly dress shirt, black trousers and white socks. "Why do you dress formally even though we're supposed to sleep?" Allen asked as he eyed the clothes Neah wore. Neah just shrugged and reached into his pocket to pull out something; a red ribbon. Neah walked up to Allen and crouched down to Allen's height and tied it around his collar and made a bow. Neah grinned and Allen smiled. Allen yawned and rubbed his eyes. Neah got up and then ruffled Allen's soft white locks. "Let's sleep kiddo." Neah said. Allen nodded tiredly before retreating to his bed. As soon as he dropped onto the bed, he was asleep. Neah chuckled before getting under the covers.

'_Hopefully we get back soon. I can't stand it being here with these filthy sub-humans!' _Neah thought before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

Somewhere around midnight both Allen and Neah found themselves in a room decorated with magneta wall paper with streaks of gold and black and white tiles. The room had a small round wooden table with four matching wooden chairs around it. The room had toys, mostly stuffed bears, scattered around. "ALLEN! NEAH!" A girl with dark blue hair that seemed to defy gravity as it was spiked in different directions without the use of gel, came running and then embraced both Neah and Allen who were next to each other. Neah chuckled and Allen just smiled. Then his eyes started to water. "ROOOOAAAAD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Allen cried as he returned the hug to his 'sister'. Road and Allen released and Road gestured to the chairs. The two happily obliged and sat down. Then a heart-shaped door with a golden crown on top appeared with a puff. Then out came the one and only, Tyki Mikk. Still in his noble outfit which consists of; a white dress shirt, black slacks, black shiny dress shoes, white socks, a black tuxedo jacket and a top hat. "Tyki! You made it!" Allen cheered as he ran up to Tyki and gave him a hug. Tyki hugged back before saying, "Okay, yeah yoou're happy to see me but we need to get down to business, shounen." Tyki chuckled as Allen pouted. Allen let go and pranced back to his seat. Tyki claimed the last chair.

"The Earl just wants to say that you need to get a hold of the information on the heart before you guys go to Edo. The reason why you need to gather information quick is because when we get to Edo you're going to reveal yourselves! FINALLY~! I'VE BEEN SSO BORED WITHOUT YOU! SO BORED I TELL YOU! I WANT TO DRESS ALLEN IN THIS!" Road complained as she held out an outfit which appeared out of nowhere. Allen blushed madly at the outfit, while Tyki dropped the cigarette in his mouth as he sat there gawking. "I WANT TO GO HOME NOW! I WANNA SEE ALLEN WEARING THIS! IT'S TOTALLY GOING TO LOOK CUTE ON ALLEN~!" Neah cheered with Road.

"Also, I called you hear to…PLAY~!" Road grinned a sinister grin. The other three gulped before running around like crazy as Road's floating candles chased them around the room.


	5. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HII! NEW CHAPTER UP AGAIN! 2 CHAPTERS IN A DAY! XD ANYWAYS…**_

_**Kasaiya: TYKI!  
Tyki: Disclaimer: (insert username here) Does not own D. Gray man and sadly for her, never will.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The townspeople here say they here howls in the forest. The townspeople ventured there and most didn't survive. The ones who did say they saw a completely black wolf with sharp green claws. They say the people who get scratched by the claws, explode! I am thinking that this is an innocence. Especially at the fact the claws are green. The people who got scratched were mostly likely akuma. I want you to retrieve the innocence. Be careful and good luck on your first mission Allen! There will be no finder with you, unfortunately." Komui explained. Allen nodded then straight away left.

Soon he came to where the innocence was located. Allen obviously, wanted to get this over and done with. Tomorrow he and a few other exorcists and Neah where going to Edo. Allen sighed.  
Allen's skin turned ashen grey, his eyes from silver to molten gold and seven crosses etched horizontally on his skin. Allen sighed in relief. It was hard to keep his white form and since he was alone he could finally release his black form. The Noah inside him was fighting to be out. Now to do what he came for.

'Akuma, come here.' Allen mentally ordered the akuma in the vicinity. A few seconds later the akuma arrived. "Master Noah." They all said in unison. "Innocence activate." Allen said. Then his white cloak appeared around him, his silver mask was placed quickly on his face, and his the fingers on his left hand became long sharp silver blade-like claws. He leapt and destroyed most of the akuma who had trouble getting away. "Go to Edo." Allen ordered to the last remaining akuma, who, in return, flew away quickly. Not wanting to feel the pain of the innocence or the wrath of a Noah. That's when he realised the innocence that was behind him the whole time since he activated his innocence. It seemed to react to another innocence. He deactivated his innocence and then grabbed the glowing green gem surrounded by two gears that form an 'X' around it. He held it in his left hand so he didn't 'accidently' destroy it with dark matter.

"WELCOME BACK!" They all cheered. They were in the cafeteria having a party for Allen. They had all heard he completed his first mission and they were happy for him! Not that Allen cared. He was more there for the food.

'_I CAN'T STAND BEING HERE! NEAH BETTER HAVE FOUND SOMETHING!' _ Allen raged in his head.

"I've set up this team to find General Cross and bring him back to the order." Komui finished explaining. The team was made up of: 1 general and 7 exorcists; Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Marie, Miranda, Krory, Lavin and Bookman.

_

TIME SKIP~ IN EDO

"LET ME OUT! SOMEONE PLEASE! PLEASE INNOCENCE LET ME HELP MY FRIENDS!" Lenalee screamed but was muffled due to the fact that she was in a green crystal. Currently, Lavi was fighting Skin the Noah of Wrath. Kanda was fighting with Tyki the Noah of Pleasure. Marie, Tiedoll, Krory and Bookman were fighting off the Akuma that were in plain sight. Miranda was using her time record to keep their stamina up although hers was diminishing. Allen was separated along with Neah, although they were making their way.

The Millennium Earl trapped Lenalee in his dark matter that were filled with skulls. That were slowly and painfully hurting Lenalee. She cried for Allen to help. As though her prayers were answered, Allen had cut through the skulls. There she sat on the ground, her legs useless as she stared at Allen and the Millennium Earl duelling eachother.

"My, my~! It seems little Allen Walker has grown up strong~!" The Millennium Earl sang. "Yeah, you don't know what pain I had to achieve this." Allen explained. In the perspective of the exorcists it was Allen against the Millennium Earl. In fact, the Earl just wanted to see how much Allen had grown. Their swords clashed. Screeching noises could be heard as metal against metal crashed into one and other. You could see Allen was exhausted, bleeding and wounded. The Earl had a few wounds and his blood was definitely NOT red! Allen leapt into the air and swung his broadsword down hard! The Earl had brought his broadsword up to block the attack. Allen jumped from the Earl's sword backwards into a blackflip before landing on the ground only to rush forward. The Earl decided to use a ball of dark matter, so he did and sent it to Allen. "ALLEN!" The exorcists screamed in concern and fear for the boy. What surprised the exorcists was that Allen easily sliced the dark matter ball in half and he continued to rush forward and his broadsword clashed against the Earl's.

"It seems you have grown~!" The Earl said. "Well DUH! I can't stay TEN FOREVER!" Allen exclaimed before dodging the sword swung at him.

'Skin, Tyki stop and come back.' The Millennium Earl ordered telepathically. Then the two went to the Earl's side. "Yes Earl?" Tyki asked. "Just stay there. I'm pretty sure you want to see how much Allen has grown too~!" The Earl sang. Tyki really did want to see. The samurai he was fighting was not amusing at all. It was too easy. So the two watched from a distance like all the other Noah on the roof of the only building. The exorcists watched too. No matter how much they wanted to help, they couldn't. They were too exhausted to even move anymore. HECK, the Noah Kanda and Lavi fought didn't even break a sweat! The akuma had retreated too. They were the audiences watching as a battle of puppets in a play broke out.

The earl released dark matter that multiplied into billions all aimed at Allen. There was NO WAY Allen can dodge them all! "ALLEN!" Lenalee cried as the dark matter crashed into Allen who let out a scream of pain. There was silence. Nothing but the Earl and the Noah's sinister laughter. The exorcists cried. They all turned to Neah. HOW COULD THEY FORGET ABOUT NEAH! That was his little brother fighting the Earl! Neah was on his knees, a few meters away from the group of exorcists. He was on his knees…crying…sobbing. They turned back and gave their most furious faces on. Completely missing the crazy grin from ear to ear on Neah. "Allen…Allen… HOW DARE YO-" Lenalee was stopped by crazy, sinister laughter. Then the dust cleared from the explosion. Neah stood up with the crzy grin and walked towards the debris. "N-Neah?" Miranda stuttered. She was completely freaked out by the aura Neah was giving. "O-OI NEAH GET BACK!" Lavi yelled as he tried to stand up but failed miserably. Neah was 4 meters away from them and 5 away from where the explosion happened. "Okay~! Let' begin~!" The Earl sang. The Noah on the roof joined the Earl. That's when they saw Allen's body. It was covered in blood. Gashes and wounds everywhere. His eyes that sparkled was void of life. Parts of his hair was crimson due to blood.

"What a pretty sight~!" Road the Noah of Dreams sang. The exorcists were disgusted by Road and Road knew and she cackled madly. "This is what happens when you mess with our plan exorcists~!" Road yet again sang. Lenalee cried for Allen although she tried so hard to stop the tears. Lavi patted her back and tried to comfort her. "Why didn't you try to help? The shounen was tired too. He defeated more akuma than you. He had less sleep then you. Yet he did better than you. Filthy exorcists." Tyki said. Tears welled in each of their eyes, with the exceptions of Bookman and Kanda.

"Allen stop playing! You're making me feel like you're actually dead!" Neah cried comically. The exorcists looked up at the statement. Confusion written all over their faces. How could Allen be alive? They all thought.

"Oh whatever papa." Allen said as he sat up on the ground. The exorcists gasped. The Noah laughed. Allen got up with no trouble. Not even the slightest shake!

He walked towards the exorcists who were confused but happy at the same time. He stopped 3 meters away from them. "A-Allen?" Lenalee hesitated. Allen laughed madly. He stopped, his grin still present. His skin turned ashen grey, eyes golden but held the same innocence it always had and 7 black crosses were visible on his forehead. They all gasped. Allen a Noah?! Then that meant! Neah appeared behind Allen. The same said features visible. Tears formed in Lenalee's eyes. "Y-Y-ou mean everything you did when spending time with us was fake?!" Lavi blurted out. Allen and Neah nodded in response.

"Che." Kanda stood hesitantly before drawing out Mugen. White swallowed Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Chaoji and Krory.

The Noah were all gone and a white cube formed in the sky.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: HI New chapter up and running! XD I pretty much update this a lot….**_

They groaned as they crashed onto the hard ground. Lavi looked up first before the others did the same. They gaped at the scenery; Different buildings that were all white. Well, pretty much everything was white except the sky, which was blue, and the ground, which was grey. "Wh-Where are we?" Lenalee absent-mindedly asked because she was busy gawking at the town of white. Kanda grunted as he got up from the ground. The others followed as the realised they were still on the floor.

Allen snickered at the scene. He found the exorcists and Chaoji hilarious! I mean, who wouldn't be in awe at the mind-boggling town? "Shall we start?" Allen asked in a smug tone as he appeared out of nowhere in front of the group. Lenalee gasped. "NOAH!" Chaoji pointed out the obvious. Allen rolled his eyes and scoffed, oh how he found this lowly human VERY annoying. "Here~!" Allen informed as he through the pumpkin-headed pink umbrella to Lavi. "ALLEN-TAMA! LERO~ EARL-TAMA WILL BE MAD AT YOU! LERO~!" Lero yelled. Allen on the other hand, just laughed before he disappeared.

"Tyki~! Let's play poker~!" Allen whined. "Yeah, yeah shounen." Tyki said as he took out a deck of cards from his pocket. "I'm dealing." Tyki said. Allen nodded before he smirked. Tyki rolled his eyes before he lit the end of another cigarette sticking out his mouth. Allen's smirk dropped and he glared as he coughed as the smoke Tyki blew went to his face. "You know those are bad for you. You might want to quit." Allen warned. Tyki smirked before he exhaled and the smoke flew to Allen again. Allen coughed as he waved the smoke away. "TYKI!" Allen yelled as he grimaced. Tyki chuckled. "We'll play poker later we have guests." Tyki said and as if on que the exorcists burst into the room. A heart shaped door appeared and out stepped Road. "TYKI! ALLEN~!" Road sang. She turned around to see the exorcists. (Chaoji's innocence activated while they walked up the stairs)

"Hi exorcists~! Have a seat~!" Road gestured for the exorcists to sit on one of the chairs that went around the wooden rectangular table. Lavi hesitantly took a seat, followed by Chaoji who placed Lenalee on a seat. They stayed away from the Noah as possible. "As you _may_ know, the ark is collapsi-"  
"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT KANDA AND KRORY?!" Lenalee yelled over Allen. "Well too bad. If you don't do what we say, you are not escaping and you will die here." Tyki explained. "Filthy Noah…" Chaoji silently muttered. No one heard that besides Allen, who smashed Chaoji, from his chair, to the giant white double doors. "Oh~ please. You're even worse." Allen said, his voice full of malice. A stray tear fell down each Noah's eyes. "Skin…" Road muttered.

"Well, the only way to escape is to defeat us. Exorcists let's play~!" Road sang, then her grin widened impossibly. Her golden eyes held dark intent. Tyki dispersed into butterflies and formed infront of Chaoji and thrust his hand, but not before Chaoji and Allen dodged. "TYKI YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Allen yelled as he back flipped onto the table. Tyki chuckled, "_Yeah right, shounen." _Tyki sarcastically agreed. Allen groaned. Lenalee was in the air trapped inside an opaque cube. "LET ME OUT!" Lenalee cried as she punched and kicked helplessly. "OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Allen screamed as his golden eyes glinted with annoyance. This successfully shut Lenalee up. FOR ONCE! Tears streamed as she watched her friends suffer. "Lavi…Please…Please wake up…" She cried. She wanted to wake Lavi up from Road's dream world.

A shrill scream erupted, which stopped everyone who could hear it and turn around to the owner of the scream. There a knife was pierced through Road's heart. "Ha!" Lavi felt triumphant. He was sweating and all bloody. Allen raged, he punched Lavi square on the face with enough strength to make lavi fly into a pillar. Lavi gasped in the air he could after having all the air knocked out of him. He slid painfully down to the ground on his two feet. Blood stained on both ground and on pillar. What he saw made him feel a _teensy weensy _bit guilty; Allen was on his knees with Road's top half on his lap. Allen's head was down, his hair covered his eyes, but they knew he was crying as droplets of water fell onto Road's pain-stricken face. Tyki had Chaoji pinned to a wall with his hand on his throat. Obviously, venting his anger out on the closest person.

"You are stupid. How're you going to escape now that Road is dead?" Allen asked, a sad mocking tone could be heard as the words escaped from his mouth. Then his words hit the exorcists like a bullet. Speaking of bullets, a golden bullet pierced Allen through the heart and came out on the other side still flying. "Shounen!" Tyki exclaimed as he released Chaoji and ran up to Allen. Allen coughed out blood and cursed as he turned to face the owner of the bullet. "C-C-Cross…M-Ma-Marian…Sc-screw…you…" Allen barely said before he coughed out more blood. "Brat." Was the only thing Cross said. Allen shakily got to his feet, but not before he gently placed Road to the ground. Pain enveloped him and he stumbled, but Tyki caught him in time. "Shounen, leave it to me…Make the gate to the new ark…" Tyki whispered at the end. Allen nodded and faced the exorcists before he collapsed to the ground. "Tease." Tyki called, with his voice filled with malice that sent shivers down the Exorcist's spines, with the special exception of Cross you just grunted. He fired more bullets towards which Tyki easily countered with his Teases.

_Soshite bouya wa~ Nemuri-i-tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo~  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~_

~~~~~~

Watashi wa~ Inori~ Tsuzukeru~  
Ko Ba kono ko I Aiwo~  
Tsunaide te ni  
KISU WO~

At the last line the Ark was rebuilt, no longer collapsing. Every exorcist that entered were on the top building. "W-What?" Krory asked. He was confused, the last thing he remembered was falling. "KRORY!" Lenalee cried happily as she ran to embrace the wannabe vampire. She had already been freed when Road got stabbed. Kanda 'che'd then got up.  
He looked around the room before his gaze fell onto the two 12 looking Noah on the ground bleeding heavily. He smirked. Tyki growled, hatred written all over his face. Allen winced as pain jolted throughout his body as he did his best to get up. They were shocked! They had thought he was dead already! He looked up and smiled. A small flash of white appeared and disappeared but not before Neah could come out. He surveyed the building and frowned. "Tyki, Allen and… Road…Get up." Neah said. He wasn't in the mood. "Awww~ And I finally healed~! Allen~! Thanks for buying time and showing me how much you care for me~!" Road sang as she got up and pulled the knife out of her heart. The wounds slowly patched up. Tears streamed Allen's face as he went to hug the older Noah. "Road! You're back!" Allen cried. In a flash of white, the Noah disappeared and so did the exorcists.

The exorcists found themselves back with the rest of their comrades and they prepared to go back and rest up.

The Noah got scolded, then they were able to rest and heal in their rooms.

_**Author's note: **__**Hope you like that chapter! Thanks to the following:**_

_**HanasachiLullabytheFourteenth – YOU'RE VERY WELCOME! THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE FICS WHERE ALLEN AND NEAH ARE FAMILY WITH THE NOAH! XD AND WHERE NEAH AIN'T DEAD!**_

_**Guess – Thank you for reviewing even if it's short~! :D**_

_**Snipperita – Yeah I'll try longer chapters…maybe. Some chapters are going to be short because of lack of time and want for update. Allen hasn't punched Lenalee…yet. I don't think it's very gentlemanly for Allen to punch a helpless female exorcist, so I took it out on Chaoji because he annoys me so much! XD**_

_**YukixVongola – I have no idea what you just said but I'll take that as a compliment. Can someone please translate to English because I wanna know what the review says free cookies to the first person to translate it XD. I enjoy reading everyone's reviews.**_

_**Simo-chan – I KNOW RIGHT?! XD XD Thanks also!**_

_**Baylee100 – Don't worry I'm updating frequently, not daily, but frequently**_

_**GreenFeathers88 – THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

_**AND AGAIN I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL AND THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS! EVERYTIME I GET EITHER ANOTHER FOLLOW, REVIEW OR FAVOURITE, I KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ENJOY READING MY CRAZY STORIES XD!**_

_**1470 WORDS! **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**__** Sorry for slow update. T^T I'll make more chapters so don't worry.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

It has been a week since the incident at the ark occurred. They all mourned for Skin but they decided to keep going. They were going to destroy the exorcists!  
Yes, they got punished for getting hurt, but it wasn't that bad! Seriously! The Earl was just frightened that he'd lose his beloved family members.

The Earl had forbid Road, Allen, Tyki and Jasdevi from going out on missions for a two weeks. He just wanted to make sure they were all healed. After all, Road actually took damage to her 'real' body. Then again, they weren't complaining. It's not every day you get to lounge around in the black ark without any missions.

The father and son walked down the corridors laughing. They had just finished making another song. They were both proud, hence the reason why they were grinning triumphantly. They were headed for the library so they could just read a couple of books to pass time.

Soon they entered to find Tyki on a single couch reading a book, Road on the floor playing with one of her dolls and both Jasdero and Devitto…sleeping. I mean, it's natural to sleep, but. You would think the twins were doing their pranks.

"Are they really…?" Neah asked in disbelief. "Amazing isn't it~?" Road sang as she looked up from her dolls. Allen was dumbfounded and he was gaping at the sleeping twins.

Road giggled then returned to her dolls. Then something struck her genius and twisted mind. She gasped dramatically. She stood up and summoned a door. She quickly grabbed Allen, Neah and Tyki through it. Tyki groaned.

'If this is another game. I'm going to die!' He mentally exasperated. They appeared in Road's room. The walls were pink while the floor was purple. Her bed was magenta which was in the middle of the large room. The room was circular and was decorated with dolls and stuffed toys. This kind of freaked Allen out, at the numerous toys just staring at him. The males all shuddered.

"R-Road?" Neah started. "Let's play dress up~!" Road exclaimed as she turned to face them. They all gaped in horror. "Can't we just dress the shounen up?" Tyki suggested, looking for a way to get out of his impending doom. This worked since Road just squealed in delight. Neah was completely fine with this and he just cheekily grinned at Allen.

* * *

"SOO CUTE~!" An immature father and sadistic girl squealed as they circled a moping white haired 'boy'. This 'boy' was currently dressed in clothes gender opposite. There stood Allen Walker in a dress.

Yeah, a dress.

The dress was frilly and was black. There were linings at the end of each frill, which was coloured white. The shoulder part, was slightly puffed and on the collar of the dress were designs of white and black roses. He wore white knee-length socks with a black rose on both. He also wore black doll shoes.

Road also had added a long white hair extension that reached to his waist. Allen had a red ribbon tied to his neck, bot loose or tight. To top all that he wore a small top hat decorated with a white ribbon and a dark red rose.

To sum it all up, he looked like a doll. With his pale and soft skin and glassy like grey eyes.

"Shounen, or should I say shoujo." Tyki teased. Allen shot a glare at him, which looked so adorable. I mean, every time he glared, he looked way too cute. So yeah, the victims of his glares usually laughed or had a nosebleed.

"Allen stay like this for the whole day~!" Road squealed as she hugged Allen very, very, VERY tightly!

"R..Ro..ad…Le..t…go…" He chocked. He was turning blue and then Neah realised. "Uh… Road…Allen is…" He sweatdropped. Road looked at Allen and then let go with a sheepish giggle.  
"I don't want to wear it!" He complained and was ready to take it off, but Road just grabbed his hand and rushed out her room. "ROOOAAAD!" He screamed down the hallway.

"Should we follow them?" Tyki asked. "Yeah." Neah answered and then summoned a black portal and they stepped through.

They found themselves in the radiant garden under the gazebo. They saw Road and Allen sitting on the bench near the koi pond. "Road~" Allen whined. "I don't know this, do it for me Allen." Road repeated to Allen. "But you do know it! You had this question last week!" Allen complained. "I forgot though." Road bluntly stated and Allen fumed.

"Road do it yourself!" He snapped. Road just laughed and then pet his head. He pouted and then continued to do his own homework. Neah and Tyki walked over to them and then greeted the two.

The four sat on the bench, doing absolutely nothing.

The koi in the pond swam like normal and the surface of the water reflected the bright sun. Allen sighed contently as he finished his homework. He dipped the tip of his right shoe into the water.  
They all stared at their surroundings; a vast garden with healthy green grass, a bright blue sky with no clouds, only a sun. The white gazebo had flowers around it. Different types of flowers were scattered in the garden which gave it a majestic and calming feel. There was a slight wind and then the four sighed.

"So bored~" Road whined. Tyki reached for his pocket and took out a cigarette. He let it hang from his mouth before he lit it and blow. "You should really quit." Neah pointed out. Tyki didn't say anything, which proved he wouldn't quit, ever.

Another idea popped up in Road's mind. She stood up and then took the packet of cigarettes from Tyki's pocket. He gave a cry of alarm and then chased Road who was giggling. Neah picked Allen up and he started running to Road. He stole the lollipop Road put in her mouth. She complained before she laughed as she chased Neah and Allen. The latter was practicing juggling after being moved to be piggybacked. He was laughing as they were chasing each other around.

"Allen is a girl~" Road mocked. Allen stopped juggling and then he hopped off and started chasing Road, all the while he was raging. They ran around for ages, not even breaking a sweat!

Allen tripped and Neah took the chance to start tickling Allen. They all ended up laughing and they started talking about useless stuff.  
They were like in a world were war didn't exist, no innocence or Noah. Just family. They were in their own little world where they would just laugh and have a great time.

In the end it was time for dinner. The four used Road's door to head to the dining room. The twins and Lulubell were already there.

"Otouto (little brother, I think in Japanese, can't remember.) Is wearing a dress!" Devitto exclaimed as he snickered. "Hii~ Otouto is wearing girl clothes! Hii~" Jasdero cackled madly. Then Allen remembered he was wearing a dress. He went up to the twins and punched their faces in.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR BRAT?!" Jasdevi fumed. They then started to tickle Allen as revenge. Déjà vu washed over Allen but he laughed, not that he could help it.

"Stop…Jasdevi!" He did his best to say it. The twins snickered before they let their captive go. Allen gasped in air before he stood up. Then he headed to his seat like everyone had done.

Soon the Millennium Earl came with Sheryl. Dinner went by quickly and soon they were in their rooms. Allen decided to sleep with his father tonight. Before he went, he changed out of the dreaded dress and summoned a portal to Road's room and he dropped the clothing in.

Neah was singing the Musician's song while Allen hummed. They had a little talk and then fatigue washed over them.


End file.
